


When Gift Tags Get Lost

by AngiePen



Series: When the Pieces Fit [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePen/pseuds/AngiePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to lose track of these things....  [duck]</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Gift Tags Get Lost

"Call." Orlando tossed a coin into the pot. It clattered on top of the light aluminum table with the others.

"Full house, sixes over twos." Bean fanned his cards and slapped them down.

"Bugger." Orlando tossed his pair of kings down, then gathered the cards while Sean pulled in his take, just about enough for a good cup of coffee.

Orlando shuffled a couple of times, then glanced down at his watch. "Sure you want to keep going?" he asked. "If you want to go unwrap your present that's fine with me."

"My present?" Sean looked up from stacking his coins and raised an eyebrow. "It's _your_ present. I get mine tomorrow."

"No, it's yours today and mine tomorrow."

They glared at each other, then turned in perfect sync and stared past their tent to where... well, whomever's Christmas present knelt in the (luckily soft) loamy soil, thoroughly tied up in about twenty meters of red ribbon with a huge bow toward the top functioning as both a tie-off and a gag and another bow toward the bottom functioning as both a tie-off and a cockring. Blue-grey eyes glared at both of them and promised retribution.

"Umm." Sean glanced across at Orlando, his tongue nervously sweeping across his lower lip. "I imagine he's getting a mite impatient by now. We did a pretty good job on the tie."

Orlando watched Viggo for a moment longer, then grinned. "Well, he can move _one_ finger at least."

Sean bit his lip, very obviously stifling laughter. "Well, now, that's not at all respectful."

"I think we can give him this one," said Orlando with a rueful smile.

Viggo managed a low growl in the back of his throat.

Orlando stood up and ambled over. "Think we can persuade him not to be too upset?"

"Oh, I imagine we can."

An encouraging noise came from the man kneeling at their feet and trying not to squirm.

They did their best to make it up to him.


End file.
